Amor bajo el muérdago
by Rebe Marauder
Summary: Esto son una serie de one shoots. Forman parte de un reto cuyo tema es la canción "Doce días de Navidad." Habrá un one shoot por día hasta el veinticuatro de Diciemmbre que será un two shoot. Habrá relaciones homosexuales.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: los personajes son de J K Rowling. Yo solo me divierto con ellos.

pareja: Harry Potter y Blaise Zabini.

Capítulo 01. Árbol de Navidad.

-¡A mí no me gusta! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?

La joven morena sonrió con malicia y replicó:

-¿Ah no? ¿Y por qué has reaccionado así cuando se le ha acercado Boot y le ha abrazado por la cintura?

-No he reaccionado de ninguna manera Parkinson.

-¿Otra vez estáis hablando de lo mismo? -Se quejó un chico rubio que se había sentado cerca de ellos.

-Que te guste emparejar a todo el mundo con todo el mundo, no significa que a mí me guste…

-¡por Merlín Blaise! Admítelo de una vez.

-¿Tú también Draco?

El rubio apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón y cerró los ojos.

-Esto no funciona.

-Vamos Harry. no te rindas. -Le animó su mejor amigo.

-Es que ya no sé qué hacer. Darle celos parece no hacer efecto. Creo que no le gusto. Le soy indiferente.

-No estoy de acuerdo. He visto como te mira cada vez que Terry te abraza. -Comentó Hermione.

-Llevo tres meses tratando que se fije en mí. Sirius dijo que darle celos era la mejor manera de que me hiciera caso.

-Supongo que él sabe de esas cosas. Al fin y al cabo, así fue como logró que Kingsley se fijara en él. -Dijo Ron.

-Pero él no fue un Slytherin.

-Vamos a dormir compañero. Mañana inténtalo de nuevo.

Harry ovedeció y siguió al pelirrojo hasta su habitación.

-Pon esa azul por encima del reno. -Indicó un chico de Ravenclaw.

-No entiendo por qué decoráis el árbol al estilo muggle. -Comentó Lavender cuando pasaba por allí.

-¡Piérdete Brown! -Gruñó Harry.

-Slytherin sexi se acerca. -Murmuró Terry entre dientes.

El ojiverde siguió la mirada de su supuesto novio y vio al chico que le había gustado desde tercero.

Después, se dio la vuelta y continuó decorando el árbol con Terry.

De vez en cuando, al colocar un adorno, se rozaban las manos y sonreían.

Blaise Zabini estaba caminando con Theodore Nott y Draco Malfoy. Charlaban de cosas tribiales.

-mira eso. -Dijo el rubio en voz alta.

Blaise giró la cabeza y vio a Potter y a Boot decorando un estúpido árbol de navidad.

Mientras miraba, el Ravenclaw se acercó al otro chico y le acarició la mejilla. Fue acercando su cara a la del Gryffindor.

-(No toques a mi leoncito.) -Gruñó el Slytherin en su mente.

-(¿Por qué no te apartas Potter? Solo yo puedo besarte.)

-Ah no. Eso sí que no. -Espetó en voz alta.

Los labios de ambos jóvenes estaban a punto de tocarse y Blaise se acercó a ellos pisando fuerte con una expresión más furiosa que la de un hipogrifo cabreado.

-¡Boot!

El Ravenclaw despegó la mirada de las orves verdes y giró la cabeza con lentitud como si la presencia de un Slytherin enfadado le diera igual.

-¿Necesitas algo Zabini?

-¡Sí! ¡Que te largues!

-¿Disculpa?

-¡me has oído perfectamente! ¡Lárgate!

-¿Y quién eres tú para decirme lo que tengo que hacer?

Zabini apretó el puño en torno a su barita.

-Tengo que hablar con Potter. -Escupió.

-Habla. -Dijo el mencionado.

Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y le miró a la espera.

-Quiero que Boot se aleje.

Harry suspiró. Un rato después, golpeaba el suelo con el pie derecho con impaciencia.

-Zabini no tengo todo el día.

Nott y Malfoy estaban cerca pero no demasiado. Solo lo suficiente como para ver y escuchar lo que pasaba.

Bastantes alumnos se habían acercado y permanecían espectantes.

-No tienes derecho a besar a ese Ravenclaw.

-¿Me estás prohibiendo algo?

-¡Sí!

-¿Así que no puedo besar a Terry?

Harry odiaba que le dijeran lo que podía o no podía hacer. Y como siempre había hecho lo que no debía, esta vez no sería diferente.

Se acercó a Terry con decisión pero un brazo musculoso le sujetó de la cintura y le echó hacia atrás.

-No te atrevas Potter. -ladró el Slytherin.

Harry se giró dispuesto a gritarle cuatro cosas.

Abrió la boca para quejarse, pero sus labios fueron asaltados con brusquedad por otros labios ansiosos.

Abrió la boca de la impresión y Blaise aprovechó para intronucir su lengua.

Enredó los dedos en el pelo revuelto del más bajo para que no se apartara.

Harry tenía una mano en uno de los hombros del más alto y la otra en su cintura.

No pensaba dejar que ese guapo moreno dominara el beso. Al menos, no sin luchar.

El beso se intensificó y ambos gimieron bajito debido a las sensaciones.

Un rato después, Blaise fue bajando la intensidad del beso hasta que se volvió dulce y tierno.

Separó su boca de la del Gryffindor levemente ganándose un gemidito de protesta y una mirada asesina que parecía decir:

-(Ni se te ocurra dejar de besarme idiota.)

-Solo yo puedo besarte. Eres mío Harry James Potter.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué?

-Porque yo lo digo. Y porque desde hoy, somos pareja.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo quiera serlo?

Zabini se encogió de hombros. Eres mío y punto.

-Eres un…

El más alto calló la réplica de Harry besándolo de nuevo.

-¿Soy un qué?

El ojiverde apretó los dientes.

-Eres mío Potter.

-¿Y yo no puedo opinar al respecto?

-¿Quieres ser mi pareja? -Preguntó Zabini suspirando.

Harry sonrió.

-Creí que no me lo pedirías nunca. Ya era hora Blaise Zabini.

-¿Qué… ?

Esta vez fue el Gryffindor el que calló al otro joven con un beso.

-Tú también eres mío Blaise Zabini.

Se separaron minutos después y se percataron de que casi todo el colegio les estaba mirando.

Incluso el director les sonrió y celebró el acontecimiento metiéndose a la boca un caramelo de limón.

Blaise cogió a su novio de la mano y tiró de él.

-No he acabado de adornar el árbol.

-Que lo haga Boot.

Harry trató de soltarse pero el otro chico no se lo permitió.

-Quiero hacerlo yo. Sin magia.

El Slytherin iba a replicar, pero al mirar al más bajo a los ojos, vio un destello de tristeza.

-Está bien.

La sonrisa del ojiverde enamoró aún más al aparentemente frío Slytherin.

Al final, terminaron adornando juntos el árbol.

Blaise gimió en su interior. Sabía que haría todo lo que fuera para ver esa amplia sonrisa todos los días.

-(Voy a convertirme en un Hufflepuff.) -Pensó.

Harry y Blaise cogieron la estrella a la vez. El Slytherin iba a soltarla para que el ojiverde la colocara en la punta, pero el león entrelazó sus dedos con los de él y juntos colocaron el último adorno.

Sin separar las manos, se acercaron el uno al otro dándose un suave beso.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los maravillosos personajes son de JK Rowling.

Yo solo me divierto con ellos.

Pareja James Potter y Remus Lupin.

Capítulo 02. Claveles.

James Potter era un hombre de ciento tres años.

Durante su vida, havía sido muy feliz.

Tuvo que luchar en dos guerras, perdieron a gente muy querida, pero consiguieron salir adelante.

Había tenido cinco hijos preciosos con su marido y a pesar del tiempo, cada día estaban más enamorados.

Dirigió la mirada hacia la repisa de la chimenea de su salón.

Allí, protegidos por un hechizo de extasis, se conservaban dos claveles. Uno rojo brillante y el otro rojo oscuro.

esos fueron los primeros claveles que él le regaló a su amado.

Todavía recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer el momento en el que le dio ambas flores a su ahora marido. Ese también fue el comienzo de su relación.

*Flashback.*

Estaban en su sexto año. Ya era navidad.

James, Remus, Sirius y Peter habían decidido quedarse en el castillo.

Los merodeadores se encontraban jugando fuera, lanzándose bolas de nieve.

Bueno, en realidad, James y Sirius jugaban mientras Peter les miraba y Remus trataba de leer un libro.

Rato después, pasaron cerca de ellos Lily y Snape.

El ciervo sabía que la pelirroja llevaba saliendo con el Slytherin casi un año, pero no podía evitar molestar al otro joven.

Los merodeadores se habían disculpado por tratarlo tan mal, pero eso no quería decir que no discutieran o se mmolestaran el uno al otro.

Cuando tuvo a la pareja a cinco metros, James gritó:

-¡Lily eres mi pelirroja adorada! ¡Eres la más bella entre las flores! ¡Cásate conmigo!

Luego, abrazó a la chica e hizo el amago de besarla.

-Potter, suelta a mi novia en este instante si no quieres quedarte sin… Tu fábrica de hacer críos. Aunque por otro lado, si te las cortara, le haría un gran favor al mundo mágico.

-Es mía Snape. ¡pelirroja preciosa!

Un golpe seco se escuchó detrás de ellos.

El chico de gafas giró la cabeza y vio que Remus se alejaba de allí con los puños apretados y la mandíbula tensa.

El joven no le dio importancia y siguió molestando a la pareja durante un rato más.

Por su parte, Sirius había encontrado a su hermano y le estaba persiguiendo con bolas de nieve hechizadas.

Él también se percató de que Lunático se iba y decidió seguirlo.

Peter se quedó con James.

-¡Remus espera! ¿Qué te pasa?

Sirius corría detrás de él tratando de alcanzarle. Pero el lobo era rápido cuando quería.

Llegaron a la torre Gryffindor y subieron a toda velocidad las escaleras hasta entrar en el dormitorio.

Remus se echó en su cama y se tapó los ojos con el brazo.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, solo estoy cansado.

-Sé que me estás mintiendo.

-Déjame dormir Canuto.

Sirius suspiró astiado.

-(Ya entiendo por qué algunos dicen que los Gryffindors son estúpidos. Tengo dos amigos que realmente lo son.) -Pensó.

Se sentó en su cama y contempló a Remus durante un rato.

Diez minutos después, se quedó dormido.

Sirius sabía que solo fingía dormir. Le conocía demasiado bien.

Así que sonrió para sí y trazó un plan en su mente.

Era muy sencillo. Lo único que tenía que hacer, era esperar a que James volviera antes de que Remus durmiera de verdad.

Canuto cerró los doseles de la cama de su amigo, el cual sonrió para sí mismo porque el animago se había creído que dormía.

Black se sentó en la cama de James dispuesto a esperarle. Por suerte, no tardó ni cinco minutos en entrar a la habitación.

Venía solo y bastante sonriente.

Llevaba algo envuelto en su túnica.

-¡Canuto!

-Cornamenta baja la voz. Lunático está dormido.

El recién llegado miró la cama tapada por los doseles ligeramente arrepentido.

Se sentó al lado de su amigo.

-Entonces, pon un hechizo silenciador. Así podremos hablar sin despertarlo.

Sirius sacó su varita e hizo lo que su hermano en todo menos de sangre le pidió. Pero después, sin que se diera cuenta, lo retiró.

-¿Dónde has dejado a Peter?

-Ha ido a las cocinas.

-¿Has conseguido besar a la pelirroja esta vez?

Remus se tensó desde su cama.

-Si hubiera querido, ya la habría dado un beso. Pero ya sabes mis verdaderos sentimientos.

-Deberías decírselo.

-¿Estás loco verdad? Definitivamente, la locura de tu familia te ha afectado.

Canuto decidió cambiar de tema.

-¿Qué es eso que llevas ahí?

El otro chico se ruborizó.

-N no es nada.

-Enséñamelo.

James apretó el atillo contra su pecho.

-Es una gilipollez que hice en uno de mis arranques Hufflepuff.

-¿Es para alguien en especial?

-Para tú sabes quien.

-Tío, eso ha sonado jodidamente mal. Porque "Tú sabes quien" es como llaman al cara serpiente.

-Bueno… Es para la persona que me gusta.

-¿Puedo verlo?

-Te vas a reír.

-Seguramente.

James desenvolvió lo que llevaba y se lo enseñó a su mejor amigo.

-¿Qué es esto?

Es un copo de nieve cristalizado en cuyo interior hay dos claveles. El rojo brillante significa admiración y el rojo oscuro representa profundos sentimientos de amor. Se conservan así debido a un hechizo de extasis.

-Realmente eres un Hufflepuff.

James cogió el copo de nieve de las manos de su amigo y lo guardó en su baúl.

-Nunca va a verlo así que… Además, dudo que le gustara.

Cuando James volvió al lado de Sirius, éste le abrazó.

-No llores Cornamenta. Nunca sé que hacer cuando alguien lo hace.

-No estoy llorando.

-Díselo Jamie. no pierdes nada haciéndolo.

-Perdería su amistad.

-¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de eso? A lo mejor tú también le gustas.

El cazador soltó una risa amarga.

-Lo dudo mucho.

-¿Dónde está tu valentía Gryffindor?

-no sé. Se me ha perdido.

-Te aconsejo que le digas lo que sientes.

-Canuto. ¿Cómo le voy a decir a Lunático que llevo enamorado de él desde tercero?

Pasaron diez minutos hasta que logró calmarse y cuando miró a su amigo, se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo.

De vez en cuando, dirigía la vista hacia la cama de Remus.

-¿No está dormido verdad? Y seguro que lo ha escuchado todo.

Canuto sonrió ampliamente.

-Cuando entré, me dijo que estaba cansado y quería dormir. Después, se quedó supuestamente dormido pero yo sabía que estaba fingiendo así que, decidí juntaros de una jodida vez.

-Debería estar cruciándote los huevos ahora mismo Sirius Black. Pero no me apetece.

El ojigris abrió las cortinas de la cama del licántropo y espetó:

-Mueve tu lobuno trasero hasta aquí y dile la verdad a Cornamenta.

Remus decidió quedarse quieto.

-Te juro que si no te mueves, te empaparé.

Al ver que su amigo hablaba totalmente en serio, saltó de la cama.

Sirius se levantó y empujó al lobo contra James.

Cornamenta estaba a punto de hiperventilar. Tenía a la persona de sus sueños más húmedos sobre él.

Sus labios estaban a milímetros de los de su amigo y si no se movía, no podría evitar besarle.

-Ahora, yo me voy para que practiquéis para que dentro de algunos años, me deis un ahijado al que malcriar.

Acto seguido, se dirigió a la puerta. La abrió y tras salir la cerró.

Se quedó allí vigilando que ninguno de los dos saliera corriendo.

En la habitación, Remus trataba de levantarse sin éxito.

-Creo que le ha puesto un hechizo aderente a nuestras camisetas. -Dijo James.

-Estúpido Black…

Siguió moviéndose tratando de levantarse.

-Si sigues moviéndote así…

Los miembros de ambos se rozaron dándose cuenta de que se habían excitado.

El lobo logró coger su varita y retiró el hechizo que pegaba su ropa a la del otro mago.

James creía que se iría, pero el castaño siguió sobre él.

-Yo también estoy enamorado de ti. -Admitió Lunático.

Después, unió sus labios con los del moreno.

Quince minutos después, tras besarse sin decir nada, James habló.

-Sal conmigo Lunático.

Remus le besó.

-Saldré contigo.

Siguieron besándose durante un rato más.

No se dieron cuenta cuando la puerta se abrió y Sirius ingresó al dormitorio.

-¡Ya era hora!

La pareja le miró.

-lárgate Black. -gruñó Remus antes de volver a besar a su compañero.

Canuto salió riéndose de la habitación.

Más tarde, la reciente pareja estaba tumbada con las manos entrelazadas.

-Jamie.

-¿Um?

-¿Me enseñas el copo de nieve?

El ciervo se sonrojó pero aceptó.

Como no quería moverse, con un movimiento de varita abrió su baúl y con un "accio" atrajo el objeto.

Cuando Lunático lo tuvo entre sus manos, sonrió ampliamente.

-Es hermoso. -Susurró.

-Es para ti.

-Gracias Cornamenta.

Y se besaron una vez más.

*Fin flashback.*

Desde entonces, cada año, James le regalaba dos claveles a su pareja.

Unos brazos se posaron sobre sus hombros.

-¿En qué piensas Jamie?

-En ti mi amor.

Ambos hombres miraron el copo de nieve que el moreno le regaló al lobo hacía ya más de ochenta y cinco años.

-Te amo Remus.

-Yo también te amo James.

Los dos unieron sus labios en un beso dulce.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la fantástica J K Rowling. Yo solo me divierto con ellos.

Nota: ¡Lo siento! ¡Debí haber entregado este one shoot hace tres días, pero no me he sentido muy bien y carecía de inspiración. Así que voy con retraso.

¡perdón!

Tengo que actualizar mis otras historias, pero mi cerebro es como un espacio en blanco.

Pareja: Edward Remus Lupin y James Sirius Potter.

Capítulo 03. Turrón.

Harry estaba preocupado. Hacía seis meses que su ahijado y su hijo mayor se habían distanciado bastante. Además, cada vez que se veían discutían como él y Malfoy en Hogwarts.

Él no sabía qué había sucedido, pero no podía soportar que su familia se rompiera.

Hacía seis años que se había divorciado de su esposa, la cual le engañaba desde hacía quince años con Zacharias Smith. Él se había enamorado de ella, pero la pelirroja solo había amado al Héroe y la fama que eso conllevaba. Y cuando se había dado cuenta de que Harry prefería pasar tiempo con sus hijos en vez de ir a eventos sociales, se cansó de él. Pero no lo dejaría porque ser la esposa del salvador del mundo mágico, le reportaba grandes beneficios.

Nunca había despreciado a sus hijos, pero sentía rechazo hacia Teddy.

Todo terminó fatal para ella cuando su marido tuvo que viajar a Italia y estaría fuera durante dos semanas.

Los niños estaban en Hogwarts y ella decidió llevarse a su amante a casa.

Con lo que no contaba, era con que Harry regresaría cinco días antes de lo previsto y los encontrara en la cama.

Después de eso, se divorciaron y un año después, Harry había empezado una relación con Oliver Wood.

El ojiverde había decidido que quería ser auror a temprana edad, pero unos años más tarde, quiso ser medimago.

Era uno de los mejores sanadores del mundo mágico.

*-x-*

Era veintitrés de Diciembre.

James, Albus y Lily habían vuelto de Hogwarts.

Teddy también estaba en casa con ellos.

Oliver llegaría al día siguiente y pasarían juntos las vacaciones de navidad.

Era de noche, y el medimago no podía dormir.

Decidió bajar a tomar un vaso de zumo o tal vez, una taza de café.

Al entrar a la cocina, se percató de que su ahijado estaba allí, sentado a la mesa con un vaso de colacao y mordisqueando un trozo de turrón de manera ausente.

El chico llevaba un pijama azul con un lovo en la camiseta.

Miraba por la ventana con tristeza.

-¿Teddy?

El joven no se movió.

-¿Estás bien?

Harry se sirvió una taza de café y se sentó en frente de su ahijado.

-¿Teddy estás bien?

El medimago se dio cuenta de que el pelo de su ahijado era opaco y sin brillo. Ya no era azul si no negro con tonos grises. Señal de que estaba muy triste.

-Sí, estoy perfectamente.

El moreno suspiró.

-Si no me lo quieres contar, está bien. Pero no finjas delante de mí.

Teddy le miró y le sonrió.

-En serio padrino. Estoy bien.

-Claarooo… Y yo soy el próximo señor oscuro.

-¿Por qué crees que me pasa algo? -Preguntó un rato después.

-En primer lugar, llevas con ese pedazo de turrón varios minutos. Segundo, llevas mirando por la ventana y suspirando bastante rato. Y por último, ¿Te has mirado a un espejo recientemente?

-No. ¿Por qué?

El aprendiz de sanador se miró en un pequeño espejito que Lily había olvidado en la encimera.

-¿Lo dices por mi pelo?

Harry asintió.

-No te preocupes. Es solo una tontería. Solo estoy cansado.

para mostrar su punto, volvió su pelo azul. Pero no pudo mantener ese color durante mucho tiempo.

-Como quieras. Si no quieres contarme qué te pasa, no voy a obligarte. pero quiero que sepas que te quiero y que estoy aquí para lo que necesites.

Teddy asintió. Se acabó el contenido de su vaso y se levantó.

Subió las escaleras en dirección a su habitación. A mitad de camino, se dio la vuelta y bajó corriendo.

Se arrojó a los brazos de su padrino el cual, gracias a sus reflejos y a que su hijo mayor solía lanzarse de esa manera contra él, logró no caerse de la silla.

Sintió algo húmedo cayendo por su camiseta.

Intentó levantar la cara de su ahijado para que le mirara, pero éste se negó.

El joven sollozaba con fuerza.

-S Soy un imbécil padrino. Yo… Yo… Solo quería…

Harry hacía círculos en la espalda de su ahijado tratando de tranquilizarle.

Cuando se calmó un poco, comenzó a hablar.

-Todo comenzó hace cinco años. La abuela Molly insinuaba que le gustaría muchísimo que Victoire y yo nos casáramos y le diésemos nietos. Al principio, yo estuve encantado. Ella era la más guapa de todas las Weasley.

Harry escuchaba atentamente la historia.

-Sabes que estuvimos saliendo y después nos comprometimos.

El moreno asintió.

-Pero hace dos años…

Teddy volvió a sollozar.

-Hace dos años ocurrió algo que hizo que me replanteara lo que realmente quería.

*Flashback.*

Todo comenzó en navidad.

Toda la familia Weasley estaba reunida en la madriguera.

A pesar de que Ginny le había engañado, Harry seguía acudiendo a algunas reuniones familiares por sus hijos y porque aún le trataban como a un miembro más.

James y Teddy estaban charlando en el salón.

De vez en cuando, un miembro de la familia pasaba por su lado y soltaba una risita.

Cuando pasó Albus, se echó a reír y dijo:

-¿Os váis a besar de una vez?

Su hermano le miró con el ceño fruncido. Iba a soltarle algo sarcástico, pero al oír que Teddy jadeaba, prefirió callarse.

-Mira hacia arriba. -Dijo Victoire.

Cuando lo hizo, el rostro de James Sirius se puso más rojo que el pelo de su hermana.

-¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso! -Gritaron Fredy, Rose, Albus, Victoire, George, Harry y Ron.

Teddy sujetó el rostro de su primo con una mano y unió sus labios con los del contrario.

El menor profundizó el beso haciendo que algunos Weasley aplaudieran y rieran.

-Oye Jamie. Que es mi prometido.

Al oír la voz de Victoire, el Gryffindor se alejó de Teddy como si quemara.

Después, sonrió y dijo:

-Tenía que darle un beso de verdad.

Días más tarde, Fredy y James se habían bebido junto con Caleb Jordan y Thor Wood una botella de Wiskey de fuego.

Más tarde, subió a la habitación de Teddy, el cual también había bebido con algunos compañeros de clase.

Esa noche hicieron el amor. Y James le confesó sus sentimientos.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando los chicos se despertaron, el dolor de cabeza les impidió pensar.

Luego, se dieron cuenta de que estaban juntos en la misma cama, desnudos.

Se sentaron rápidamente mirándose como si el varón sanguinario estuviera allí.

Una mueca de dolor cruzó por los rostros de los jóvenes.

-Esto no ha pasado. -Dijeron a la vez.

Después, James se levantó con rapidez, se vistió y salió corriendo a su habitación.

Dos semanas más tarde, Teddy terminó su relación con Victoire.

Y un mes después, James y el peliazul comenzaron una relación en secreto.

Tenían planeado decírselo a sus familiares cuando el más joven fuera mayor de edad.

*Fin flashback.*

Harry se quedó callado durante unos minutos.

-Algo sospechaba. -Dijo finalmente. -Pero decidí esperar a que vosotros me lo contárais. Fuisteis bastante discretos, pero no por nada fui auror durante cinco años.

Teddy estaba sentado en el regazo de su padrino como un niño pequeño.

-¿Y qué pasó después?

-Hace seis meses, Jamie y yo… Jamie y yo planeábamos salir a cenar a un restaurante muggle después de ir a ver un partido de quidditch de segunda división.

El ojiverde llamó a un elfo doméstico para que le preparara una taza de té relajante a su ahijado.

Cuando el joven la tuvo en sus manos, dio un par de sorbos y siguió hablando.

-James llegó al apartamento que yo había alquilado en el callejón Diagon y…

El metamorfomago se estremeció.

-Él nos vio a Victoire y a mí…

Harry apretó los puños. Decidió calmarse y escuchar toda la historia antes de sacar conclusiones precipitadas.

-Ese día… Ese día iba a pedirle a James que se casara conmigo.

El chico rió histéricamente.

A Harry le recordó brevemente la risa loca que su padrino a veces soltaba cuando revivía algunos de sus peores recuerdos de su estadía en Azcaban.

-¿Te lo puedes creer? Yo, que siempre había buscado la aprobación de la abuela Molly para que me aceptara totalmente, y por eso acepté salir con Victoire, iba a pedirle matrimonio a James Sirius Poter. ¿Qué iba a ofrecerle yo? Simplemente era un aprendiz de medimago con una paga que me llegaba para pagar el apartamento y la comida. Pero yo, fui egoísta y quise que James siempre estuviese a mi lado.

-Teddy… Estás divagando.

-Sí, cierto… Bien… Iba a pedirle que fuera mi marido, pero en lugar de eso, le engañé con Victoire y cuando le vi, me reí en su cara y le dije cosas hirientes.

El joven comenzó a reirse como un desquiciado.

-Fui un monstruo con él. Le juré y perjuré que jamás le haría daño. ¿Y qué hice? Decirle que para mí él solo fue un juego, que no era más que un niñato inmaduro, que solo deseaba esperimentar…

En este punto, Teddy dejó de reír y se echó a llorar otra vez.

Harry pensó brevemente en que seguramente, debido a las risas de Teddy, sus hijos se habrían despertado.

-(Menos mal que el pequeño Matt estaba al cuidado de una elfina doméstica.) -Pensó.

Cuando Teddy había empezado a contarle la historia, le había pedido a Dipsi que se quedara con Matthew y pusiera un hechizo a su alrededor.

-¿Y por qué te arrepientes ahora de lo que le dijiste a James? -Preguntó el ojiverde.

-Hace dos semanas, me desmayé durante una práctica en el hospital. Mi compañero se asustó, porque nunca me había pasado algo así. Luke me dijo que al revisarme y no encontrar nada extraño, miraron más a fondo y descubrieron que me estaban drogando con una poción parecida a la Amortentia. Me dieron el antídoto, y dos días después, fui consciente de todo lo que había pasado durante estos seis meses.

-¿Quién te dio la poción?

-Supongo que fue Victoire, pero no tengo pruebas de que fue ella.

-¿Por eso el jefe Marchbanch quiere hablar conmigo dentro de tres días?

-Puede ser.

-¿Y James sabe esto?

-No. He intentado explicárselo, pero no ha querido escucharme.

Teddy se levantó y ocupó la silla en la que estaba sentado anteriormente.

Cogió un trozo de turrón de una bandeja y se lo comió.

Se acabó la taza de té y después, apuyó la cabeza encima de la mesa derrotado.

Harry se masageaba las sienes.

Al día siguiente, hablaría con algunos aurores amigos suyos para que investigaran a Victoire.

Unos pasos le alertaron de que alguien más abía entrado en la cocina.

Miró hacia la puerta y vio a Albus y James allí parados.

-¿Desde dónde habéis escuchado?

-Yo he oído toda la conversación. -Admitió James.

-Yo me he despertado al escuchar a Teddy reirse como un poseído. -Explicó Albus.

-¿Cuántas veces os he dicho que no debéis escuchar conversaciones ajenas?

El mayor de los hermanos se encogió de hombros.

-Deja de ser una conversación ajena o privada, cuando uno de los hablantes empieza a gritar. -Comentó Albus.

-O podríais haber puesto un hechizo silenciador. -Sugirió el Gryffindor.

Teddy no daba señales de haberse dado cuenta de que James y Albus estaban allí.

-Vamos a la cama. -Ordenó Harry levantándose.

Con un pase de varita, recogió todo lo que había en la mesa y lo dejó en el fregadero.

El Hufflepuff seguía sentado en su sitio y parecía no escuchar a nadie.

-Está como ido. -Dijo Albus.

-Teddy. Cachorro. Vamos a dormir.

El joven no reaccionó.

James se acercó a él, le cogió de la mano y le dijo:

-Vamos Lobito. -Tiró suavemente de su mano y el peliazul se levantó.

Le siguió dócilmente por las escaleras.

Harry y Albus se fueron a sus habitaciones mientras que James ayudaba a Teddy a acostarse.

Después, trató de marcharse a su cuarto pero Lupin no se lo permitió.

Con un suspiro, James se metió en la cama con él.

Al día siguiente, Teddy despertó sintiéndose en paz. Se sentía descansado.

Iba a abrir los ojos, cuando sintió algo cálido sobre sus labios.

Era un beso.

-Ahora vuelvo. -Susurró esa persona sobre sus labios.

luego sintió que alguien se levantaba de su cama y abandonaba el dormitorio.

Un rato después, abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se acarició los labios.

-(¡James me ha besado!) -Gritó mentalmente.

Entonces, recordó la conversación que había tenido esa noche con su padrino.

-(¿Cómo he llegado a la cama?) -Se preguntó. -(¿Jamie lo habrá escuchado todo?)

Un rayo de esperanza fue creciendo en su pecho.

Escuchó pasos acercándose.

Se quedó esperando.

la puerta se abrió y por ella entró…

-Mi Jamie.

Una risa baja hizo que Teddy fuera consciente de que lo había dicho en voz alta.

-Por fin despiertas. -Se quejó el más joven.

James se recostó junto a Teddy.

-Debería haberte escuchado. Lo siento.

-Entiendo que no quisieras ni verme. Después de todo lo que te dije…

James le puso un dedo en los labios.

-Eso ya no importa.

-Jamie… -Susurró el metamorfomago antes de abrazar al joven con fuerza y comenzar a llorar gimoteando como un cachorro triste.

James también derramó abundantes lágrimas mientras ambos se decían lo mucho que se amaban y cuánto se habían echado de menos.

Entre besos y caricias, los dos chicos se quedaron dormidos abrazados.

Más tarde, Harry fue a ver como estaba su ahijado y al ver a los jóvenes abrazados, sonrió ampliamente y cerró la puerta.

Iba a girarse, cuando unos brazos musculosos le sujetaron por detrás.

-¿Me has echado de menos? -Le susurró una voz al oído.

El ojiverde rió feliz y se dio la vuelta.

-Claro que sí tonto. -Contestó.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:

Los personajes y todo lo que reconozcáis le pertenece a JK Rowling.

Yo solo me divierto con ellos y les emparejo con otras personas.

Nota:

Sé que no es navidad, pero aquí os traigo un fic de esta temática.

Pareja: Fred Weasley/Harry Potter.

Capítulo 04. Muñecos.

Sirius Black estaba relajado en Grymmaul Place tomándose una cerbeza de mantequilla.

Se encontraba recostado en el sofá haciendo figuras de colores de manera distraída con su varita.

Hacía tres años que había acabado la guerra contra Voldemort.

Él había caído a través del velo, pero gracias a un ritual con runas y magia antigua, habían podido rescatarle de allí un año después.

Había habido varias bajas, pero al final habían salido ganadores.

Cuando vio a su ahijado en brazos de Hagrid, creyó que se moriría. Había sentido como su corazón se partía en trocitos minúsculos.

Finalmente, Harry no había muerto y Sirius había sentido que su alma le volvía al cuerpo.

Todo el mundo había pensado que Cornamentita acabaría siendo auror, pues era lo que había querido ser desde quinto curso. Pero en el último momento, había decidido que quería ser medimago.

Estaba en el tercer año de carrera y le iba bastante bien.

Sirius había retomado los negocios de su familia, (o al menos los legales,) y había invertido en empresas muggles.

También, entre Nott, Greengrass, Malfoy, Zavini, Parkinson y él, habían invertido en contratar investigadores que consiguieran que los aparatos muggles pudieran utilizarse en medios mágicos.

Harry también había invertido en ese proyecto y les había ido bastante bien.

La verdad es que ahora casi todo el mundo mágico británico tenía un teléfono móvil.

Ahora estaban tratando de que algo llamado Internet, funcionara también para los magos.

Era veintitrés de Diciembre y los dos elfos domésticos que había comprado, se afanaban en preparar la cena para el día siguiente.

De repente, un estruendo en la puerta de la casa le hizo dar un brinco.

-¡Padriiiiinooooo! ¡Siriuuuuuuuuuus! ¡Canuuuuuuuuuuutoooooooooooo!

A Black esos gritos le recordaron cada vez que James iba a contarle algo con relación a Lily.

Harry entró como una exalación a la sala de estar y se detuvo de golpe en frente de Sirius.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué gritas tanto?

-¡Tienes que ayudarme! ¡Es urgente!

-Si sigues gritando como una banshee, no voy a ayudarte.

-pero soy hijo de un merodeador. Es tu deber como merodeador ayudarme. Además, eres mi padrino.

-Remus también es un merodeador. -Rebatió Sirius.

-Ya le he avisado. -Dijo Harry. Debe estar al llegar.

El rugido de la chimenea hizo sonreír al ojiverde.

En el suelo, se amontonaban tres cuerpos.

Trataron de levantarse, pero debido a las prisas solo consiguieron enredarse más.

Lograron separarse y se dirigieron corriendo donde estaban Harry y Sirius.

-¿Qué pasa Harry? -preguntó Lunático rápidamente.

-Remus… Bill… -Comenzó a decir Canuto.

-¡Sirius ahora no! -Gritó su amigo muy angustiado. -Harry me ha enviado un mensaje.

-A mí también. -Dijo George. -He dejado un experimento por la mitad para venir. Fred estará muy enfadado cuando se dé cuenta.

-¿Qué ha pasado Cachorro? -Quiso saber Remus.

-¿Qué les has dicho? -Inquirió Sirius.

-Ven a Grymmaul Place. ¡Es urgente! ¡Ayuda! -Contestó Bill.

-¿Os habéis dado cuenta de que tenéis la ropa mal puesta? Creo que lleváis la camiseta del otro.

Bill y Remus se miraron ruborizándose.

-Y bien… ¿Qué es eso tan urgente? -Cuestionó George. -Yo no veo ninguna situación de vida o muerte.

El gemelo pelirrojo había conseguido que un famoso medimago japonés le fabricara una prótesis para la oreja. parecía una de verdad.

-¡Es una situación de vida o muerte!

-¿Podemos cambiarnos de ropa antes de que nos cuentes tu… Supuesta… situación de vida o muerte? -Preguntó Bill.

Harry gruñó disgustado.

-pero daos prisa.

El pelirrojo y el licántropo salieron corriendo en dirección al servicio.

-¡No aprovechéis para profanar mi baño! ¡Y no te atrevas a decir que es cosa de las hormonas por el embarazo!

-¡Déjame en paz Black! -Gritó Remus.

Ambos hombres volvieron a la sala dos minutos después.

-¿Ya nos vas a contar eso tan importante que nos ha obligado a dejar lo que estábamos haciendo para venir aquí?

-¿Estás insinuando que el sexo es más importante que el cachorro de uno de tus amigos? -Preguntó el ojiverde.

-pasar tanto tiempo con Nott no te hace bien. -gruñó el lobo.

-Bueno Harry. ¿Vas a decírnoslo ya?

-No seas impaciente Bill.

-Llevamos aquí quince minutos y aún no sabemos por qué. -Se quejó el mayor de los Weasley.

-bien. Ahí va. Quiero que me ayudéis a conquistar a alguien.

-¿Nosotros? ¿Por qué? -Quiso saber George.

-Bueno… Remus y Sirius son mis padrinos…

-Sirius lo es. Yo no.

-¿Ahora reniegas de mí? Eso es muy cruel por tu parte.

-¿Y mi hermano y yo? ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

-Bill ha venido porque su marido embarazado tenía que estar aquí. Y tú, tienes que ayudarme porque eres el que mejor conoce a la persona con la que quiero salir.

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

-¿Estás hablando de Fred? -Preguntó George después de un rato.

-¿De quién si no?

-¿Te gusta Fred? -Interrogó Bill.

-Sí.

-¿Y por qué es tan urgente que te ayudemos? -Quiso saber Sirius.

-Porque hoy he pasado por delante de Sortilegios Weasley, y había un chico tonteando con Fred. Por eso necesito ayuda.

-Dile que te gusta y ya está. -Sugirió George.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás bromeando?

-En absoluto.

-¡Pero George! ¡Es Fred! ¡Frederic Weasley!

-Sé quien es. Soy su hermano gemelo.

-Y yo soy Harry Potter. ¿Qué podría ver él en mí?

Todos se miraron y evitaron reírse.

-¡No vale decir que soy el Niño que vivió, El elegido, El salvador del mundo mágico… Me refiero a lo que vería él como persona.

Siguieron mirando al menor con incredulidad.

-¡miradme! ¿Qué podría ver en mí?

-¿Harry estás hormonando?

-¡Remus! -Se escandalizó Sirius.

-¡No estoy jugando! ¿Canuto! ¡Lunático! ¡él es mi pelirrojo! ¡Lo sé!

Ambos hombres se miraron. Tenían una especie de Dejabú.

-¿Has tratado de acercarte a él? -Quiso saber Bill.

-Sí… Bueno… Puede… Yo… Pues verás…

-Estás balbuceando. -Apostilló el licántropo.

-Solo soy capaz de… Cada vez que me habla, me pongo nervioso y…

-¿Es por eso que le hablas de manera seca y cortante? -Quiso saber George.

-¿Mecanismo de defensa? -Harry preguntó tratando de que sus padrinos dejaran de fulminarle con la mirada.

-Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas. -Dijo Sirius.

convocó un horrible jarrón de la repisa de la chimenea y lo transformó en un muñeco igual que Fred.

George rió a carcajadas.

-¿Qué harás con él al finalizar?

-Lo devolveré a su estado original… Supongo.

-¿A ese jarrón tan feo? ¿Por qué no me lo das y así lo convierto en el trillizo Seth?

El mayor se encogió de hombros.

-Vale. Es la escusa perfecta para deshacerme de esa… Cosa… A la que llaman jarrón.

-¿Hola? Sigo aquí. ¿Sabéis?

-Bien Cachorro. Ya estoy contigo. Haremos que este muñeco es Fred y practicarás qué decirle.

El chico miró el objeto con gran concentración.

-Parece que estás estreñido. -Dijo George al cabo de un rato.

-Es que todas mis ideas… Bueno…

-¿Cuando ves a Fred, en qué piensas? -Preguntó Bill tratando de ayudar a Harry.

-Pues en lo sexi que es y… Me lo imagino sin túnica y… Sólo pienso en…

-Vale. Ya me ha quedado claro. -Interrumpió el pelirrojo mayor.

-Pero Bill… -Se quejó George. -Yo quería que continuara.

-¿Pero tú buscas algo serio o un polvo de una noche? -Quiso saber Remus.

Dos pelirrojos muy indignados le fulminaron con la mirada.

-Una relación seria. -Respondió el ojiverde.

-Pues si tratas de violar a mi gemelo, vas a espantarlo. Aunque no lo parezca, Fred es muy romántico.

-Entonces, lo llevo claro.

-Cachorro no te pongas nervioso. Haber. Trata de decirle al muñeco lo que sientes. -Intervino Sirius.

El menor volvió a mirar al muñeco durante mucho rato.

-¿Nunca has practicado frente al espejo? -interrogó Bill.

-¿Así fue cómo le pediste salir al profesor Lupin?

El rompedor de maldiciones le dio un puñetazo en el hombro a su hermano pequeño.

-Sí. He practicado frente a un espejo. Pero veo a Fred y me bloqueo.

-Inténtalo. -Sugirió Remus.

Harry carraspeó con nerviosismo y comenzó a hablar.

-Fred. Me gustas. Sé que soy cortante contigo, pero eso es porque me pongo nervioso cuando estás cerca y no sé como reaccionar. Querría… bueno…

El chico perdió la concentración y se tiró del pelo con frustración.

-Ibas bien. -Dijo George.

El moreno bufó incrédulo.

-¿Y si cree que es una broma? ¿Y si me rechaza?

Muy nervioso, Harry se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras en dirección a su habitación en la cual se encerró.

Los cuatro hombres se miraron sin saber qué hacer.

Quedaron en verse al día siguiente para la cena.

George y su trillizo de plástico se marcharon y después lo hicieron Remus y Bill cogidos de la mano.

***FW***

-Lee, ¿Has visto a George? Ha dejado un experimento por la mitad.

Jordan negó con la cabeza.

-La última vez que le he visto, salía corriendo de la trastienda y se iba por la red flu.

Fred se frotó las sienes y se marchó a continuar atendiendo a los clientes.

Dos horas después, su hermano volvió con algo o mejor dicho… Alguien cogido del brazo.

Cuando entró a la trastienda, vio a su hermano y… ¿Eso era un muñeco? idéntico a ellos.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Es nuestro trillizo Seth.

Fred rió a carcajadas.

-Mamá se pondrá histérica.

George continuó con lo que había dejado mientras su hermano le miraba.

-¿Quiero saber dónde has estado? -preguntó un rato más tarde.

-Aún no.

-Hoy ha venido Harry… Otra vez. Creo que…

-¿En serio sigues con eso Gred? Harry no está interesado en Lee ni en Kim.

-Ya claro. ¿Entonces por qué cada vez que los ve les sonríe como un tonto y cada vez que le atiendo yo se pone serio y me habla de manera cortante?

A los gemelos no les gustaba ocultarse nada entre sí, pero George no podía decir nada… Aún.

Fred suspiró y salió a por más polvos explosivos.

***Al día siguiente.***

Harry estaba nervioso. Sentía como si en cualquier momento saldría de su propio cuerpo y se pondría a danzar.

Ya habían llegado todos y Sirius como gran padrino suyo que era, le había sugerido (obligado) a sentarse al lado de Fred.

Durante toda la cena, no había podido sostenerle la mirada al gemelo pelirrojo así que se había limitado a mirar a Lee Jordan y a Kim Wood.

La hermana menor de oliver había estudiado en Estados Unidos y había vuelto hacía dos años. Desde entonces trabajaba en la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley mientras se sacaba una maestría en Encantamientos.

Sirius estaba a punto de gruñirle a su ahijado. Llevaba un buen rato observando como Fred comenzaba a perder la paciencia y miraba con insistencia a Harry y éste no dejaba de comerse con los ojos a la hermana de su ex capitán de quidditch.

Sacó la varita discretamente, y le lanzó un hechizo punzante por debajo de la mesa.

El ojiverde apretó los dientes debido al dolor.

Miró a su alrededor y vio cómo su padrino sonreía con malicia.

A su lado, Fred le miraba sin parpadear.

Los ojos de Harry se dirigieron a los lavios del pelirrojo haciendo que el bromista se ruborizara levemente.

Pensando que otra vez estaba actuando como un idiota acosador, volvió a dirigir la mirada a otra parte haciendo que su padrino quisiera golpearse la cabeza contra la mesa y que Fred se entristeciera.

Más tarde, cuando acabó la cena, George decidió actuar.

Ocultó un muérdago mágico en el techo y esperó.

Estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo por la cantidad de veces que tuvo que esperar la ocasión propicia para una broma.

Había muérdagos que estaban a la vista, pero sabía que esos dos idiotas no se acercarían a ninguno de ellos.

Observó con burla a aquellos que quedaban bajo los muérdagos y debían besarse sin quererlo.

Una de esas veces, vio cómo Harry se acercaba a hablar con su padrino y como iba mirando a Remus, no se dio cuenta de que sobre él estaba la planta mágica. Kim se colocó a su lado y sonrió.

Cuanto más tiempo pasaban debajo del muérdago sin moverse, más rato tendrían que besarse.

El ojiverde y la hermana de Oliver estuvieron un minuto con los labios unidos.

Fred se acercó muy cabreado a su hermano quedando justo donde George había ocultado la planta.

Mientras su gemelo despotricaba contra el mundo en general, Harry se acercó a hablar con otra persona.

Cuando pasó por debajo del muérdago oculto, George le quitó el hechizo desilusionador y sonrió cuando el moreno no pudo avanzar.

-¿Pero qué? ¡George!

Harry miró hacia arriba topándose con el muérdago.

¿Qué pasa Harry? ¿Es que no soy lo suficientemente interesante para ti como para que me beses? ¿Tanto asco te da hacerlo?

-¿De qué hablas?

Fred le dio la espalda.

-¡Oye pelirrojo! ¡Tú a mí no me das la espalda! ¡Mírame!

-¡Piérdete!

-¡Venga ya! Acabemos con esto de una vez. No quiero pasar aquí más tiempo del necesario.

-Tiene menos luces que James. -Gimió Remus golpeándose la cabeza contra la pared.

Sirius quería maldecirle durante un buen rato.

Fred se giró y le miró con furia.

-Claro… Como yo no soy Kim… ¿Verdad? Es por eso. ¿No? No quieres estar bajo este muérdago porque deseas ir a besar a Wood otra vez.

Harry bufó.

-¡Claro que no!

-¿Crees que puedes mentirme a mí? ¡Te he visto mirarla durante toda la cena! ¿Te gusta?

-¡No me gusta!

-¿Ah no? ¿Y por qué no has dejado de mirarla durante toda la maldita noche?

-¿Estás celoso?

-¡Harry! -Chilló Sirius debido a la impresión. -No deberías haberle preguntado eso.

El ojiverde estaba genuinamente confundido.

Miraba a Fred como si no le hubiera visto nunca.

Entonces a Remus se le encendió una lucecita en la mente.

Se acercó a su amigo y susurró:

-Creo que los años con los Dursley aún le pasan factura. Me parece que tiene baja la autoestima y que la gente solo quiera estar con él debido a que es el niño que vivió, acrecenta ese sentimiento de inseguridad que tiene. Por eso, cuando Fred se ha mostrado molesto, le ha preguntado que si estaba celoso. Porque no cree que el gemelo Weasley sienta algo por él y eso le ha sorprendido.

Bill, que también había escuchado a su prometido, le encontró sentido.

Sirius también vio la lógica en las palabras de su amigo y suspiró con tristeza.

-¿Por qué iba a sentir celos? No te confundas Harry.

-Ah. -Dijo el joven entristeciendo la mirada. -Ya entiendo… Creo.

Fred no vio la expresión triste del chico porque estaba mirando cómo Lee besaba a Charlie. Pero sí sintió cómo Harry le sujetaba de la cintura y de la nuca con suavidad y unía sus labios en un beso lento y dulce.

El muérdago se volvió dorado señal de que las personas que se besaban bajo él, se amaban.

Al verlo, todos en la gran sala se quedaron en silencio.

Cuando Harry se separó de Fred, le dijo:

-Tú me gustas. Y la razón por la que miraba tanto a Kim y a Lee, era porque no soy capaz de sostenerte la mirada durante mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, cuando me has dicho que no sentiste celos, me he dado cuenta de que tú no me correspondes. Yo tenía razón. ¿Qué verías tú en mí?

Lanzó un suspiro tembloroso y esperó.

Al ver que Fred le miraba sin decir nada, el ojiverde le soltó y corrió a su habitación.

Se encerró allí y se lanzó en la cama.

Cogió un peluche de ciervo que había comprado hacía unos meses y se abrazó a él mientras lloraba.

En la sala, Fred miró hacia arriba y vio los destellos dorados del muérdago antes de que se desvaneciera.

Se abrazó a sí mismo sin saber qué hacer.

Fue la primera vez que George tuvo ganas de partirle la nariz a su hermano gemelo.

Sirius y Remus se acercaron a Fred.

Le pusieron cada uno una mano en el hombro.

Lunático iba a decir algo pero su amigo se adelantó.

Estaba muy serio.

-Si te gusta de verdad, si sientes algo por él, ve a buscarlo. Te daré la llave de su habitación.

La sacó de su bolsillo y se la enseñó.

-Pero si no le correspondes y vas allí por lástima y lo descubro… No querrás tenerme de enemigo.

Respiró hondo para calmarse y volvió a hablar.

-Más te vale que si no sientes nada por él, le dejes en paz. No le busques ni intentes disculparte. Eso solo le haría sentir peor. Decide ahora. Porque puede que más tarde no tengas oportunidad.

Fred tendió la mano hacia Sirius.

El animago colocó una llave roja con un ciervo dorado como llavero en su palma pero no le dejó ir.

-Si le haces daño, te las verás conmigo.

-Y conmigo. -Añadió Remus.

El pelirrojo asintió.

Canuto y Lunático le dejaron marchar.

Fred subió las escaleras algo nervioso.

Al llegar, se detuvo frente la puerta de Harry.

-¿Dónde está tu león interior? -Susurró.

Respiró hondo e introdujo la llave en la cerradura.

Abrió lentamente la puerta y miró dentro.

Encendió una pequeña luz en su varita y volvió a mirar.

Harry no daba señales de haberle oído.

Entró en el cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

La llave desapareció de sus manos.

Supuso que Sirius la habría recuperado.

Se acercó lentamente a la cama observando al chico que había sobre ella.

Parecía dormido.

Alargó una mano temblorosa y acarició el pelo rebelde.

-¿Harry?

El menor se removió en sueños.

-Harry.

El mencionado parpadeó un par de veces y abrió los ojos.

Vio una mano borrosa que le tendía sus gafas.

Lo último que recordaba era estar llorando abrazado a Cornamenta. Supuso que se había quedado dormido debido al agotamiento.

Sentía los ojos hinchados y pegajosos.

Cuando pudo enfocar la mirada parpadeó unas cuantas veces para cerciorarse de lo que veía.

Creyó que era imposible que fuera Fred así que preguntó:

-¿George? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No soy George. Soy Fred.

-Si vienes a decirme que lo sientes…

El pelirrojo le puso un dedo en los labios con suavidad.

-Déjame hablar por favor.

En ningún momento había parado de acariciar el pelo azabache.

-Está bien.

-Me gustas. Y no lo estoy diciendo por decir. Si así fuera, tu padrino no me habría dejado pisar esta habitación.

-Pero tu habías dicho que…

-Sé lo que dije Harry y lo siento. Pero no lo hice con intención de herirte.

-Si te gusto, ¿Por qué no dijiste nada cuando te dije que sentía algo por ti?

-Porque estaba muy sorprendido. En ningún momento esperé que me dijeras eso.

-Pero no entiendo por qué me dijiste que no estabas celoso.

El menor se sentía frustrado y muy confundido.

-Porque no quería que supieras lo que siento.

Harry se tensó.

-Escúchame. No quería que lo supieras, porque no creí que tú sintieras lo mismo y no quería incomodarte.

-Creo que lo entiendo. -Susurró el estudiante de medimagia.

-Harry… Sabes que yo soy un bromista. El gemelo más malicioso. Pero a veces, también tengo miedo al rechazo. Y en esta ocasión, es la vez que más miedo he sentido.

-Yo también tenía miedo. -Admitió el menor.

Fred, que estaba de rodillas al lado de la cama, sujetó al chico por la nuca y se acercó a él.

Vio cómo Harry cerraba los ojos lentamente y después, unieron sus labios en un beso necesitado.

El menor tiró del pelirrojo hasta que ambos quedaron recostados en la cama.

En ningún momento habían separado sus labios.

Cuando lo hicieron, el mayor preguntó:

-¿Te gustaría intentarlo?

El moreno sonrió ampliamente.

-Sí. -Contestó.

Y volvieron a unir sus labios.

Al amanecer, cuando Sirius fue a verificar el estado de su ahijado, vio que Fred y su Cachorro se habían quedado dormidos abrazados.

-(Menos mal que Harry tiene la ropa puesta que si no…)

Canuto vio algo en el suelo y frunció el ceño.

Después se dio cuenta de que era el peluche de su ahijado y respiró aliviado.

Con un movimiento de varita, el ciervo levitó hasta la estantería.

-(Creo que has sido relegado ahí por tiempo indefinido Cornamenta.) -Pensó con una sonrisa.

Después, cerró la puerta y se marchó.


End file.
